1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, for example, to a deposition apparatus and a method of maintaining a deposition apparatus as well as a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chemical vapor deposition (CVD) apparatuses are devices for forming thin films on target deposition bodies such as semiconductor wafers via a chemical reaction. A compound thin film may be grown through a chemical reaction by injecting a source gas into a process chamber under conditions of high temperature and high pressure.